


The Sleepover

by Cadpig_WritesSomeStories



Category: The 7D
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories/pseuds/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of boredom, Queen Delightful wants to have a sleepover with Lord Starchbottom. But Starchy being Starchy, hesitates over this sleepover thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

The Sleepover: A 7D/Jolly Royals Fanfiction

"Oh Lord Starchbottom?" Queen Delightful called for her loyal assistant. "Yes your majesty?" Lord Starchbottom walked into Queen Delightful's bedroom. She was reading a book in bed with her pajamas on. "I'm bored." Queen Delightful sighed and turned upside down on her bed. "Isn't it bed time, your majesty?" Queen Delightful looked down at Sir Yipsalot who was happily chewing on a bone. "But I'm not tired yet." The queen thought for a moment before squealing. Lord Starchbottom covered his ears and cringed. He didn't like it when she screamed so loud like that. "I KNOW! WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" The Queen jumped off the bed, grabbed and shook Lord Starchbottom violently. "A sleepover?" He asked a bit dizzy. "Yeah! You go change into your pajamas and bring your blankets! I'll go make popcorn and the get a bedtime story." With that Queen Delightful ran out of her room leaving a very confused and surprised Lord Starchbottom. "Wait your Maj-" Lord Starchbottom held his head down in defeat.

Lord Starchbottom always hated slumber parties as a kid and he still hated them. "Well I guess I have no choice." Starchbottom sighed heavily. He then went on his way to his bedroom to change into his pajamas and get his blanket and pillow.

~moments later~

Queen Delightful sat on her bed eating some of the popcorn she made while she was patiently waiting for Lord Starchbottom to return. He eventually came back with his blanket and pillow in his arms. "Oh goody you're back. Look what I got from the library!" Queen Delightful held up a book. Lord Starchbottom looked at the cover and felt a chill run down his spine. The cover title read "Very Scary Horror Bedtime Tales". "Did you have to get that book?" Starchbottom asked with fear in his eyes. "You know how much I hate horror stories. Can't we read something else? Like a comforting bedtime book?" He climbed into the bed and wrapped his blanket around himself. "It's more fun to tell scary stories in the dark Starchbottom." The Queen wrapped a blanket around the both of them, excited to read the scary story. "I'll read the story if you're too scared." Queen Delightful playfully poked his nose. "I am NOT scared!" Starchbottom raised his voice, startling Sir Yipsalot. "Yip yip!" The Queen picked up the dog off the floor and hugged him tightly. "Fine. Then you can read the story." Delightful handed Starchbottom the book. He gulped and scooted closer to the Queen. "Well, okay then. Here we go." He opened the book and started reading about a little boy who was afraid of the monster who lived in the dark.

"I-I c-couldn't...I couldn't escape the d-darkness." At this point Starchbottom could barely hold the book. He was shivering so much that he was shaking the whole bed. "I-I opened the d-door and-" *WHAM!* The Queen hit Starchbottom in the face with a pillow. He ended up on the floor completely in shock. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Delightful jumped to the floor with the pillow clutched in her hands. "Where's your pillow Lord Starchbottom?" Starchbottom looked up for a second before grabbing his own pillow and whacking the Queen with it.

The pillow fight lasted until Starchbottom tripped (of course) and fell on top of Queen Delightful. They bursted out laughing. "Wow! That was actually...fun!" Starchbottom had a big smile stuck on his face. "Um...Starchbottom you seem to be on top of...me." He looked down and blushed. Realizing the awkward position they were in, Lord Starchbottom immediately got off her and started barking apologies. "Oh! I'm so so so sorry your majesty! This is my fault. I promise it'll nev-" The Queen cut him off. "Don't be sorry Lord Starchbottom, at least you and I had fun and that's all that matters at the moment." She smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled back.

The Queen yawned. "Well I think it's time for bed. What time is it?" Starchbottom looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 01:56 your majesty" The Queen gasped."Oh my. It's definitely time for bed. C'mon then." The Queen got up and got into her bed. "Should I go back to my own bed?" Lord Starchbottom asked. "No silly, you're sleeping in bed with me." He was blushing a very dark red. "Well I-I-" Delightful grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. He fixed his pillow and laid down next to the queen. "Welp, goodnight Starchbottom!" "Goodnight your majesty."

Almost immediately Starchy heard soft snoring. He couldn't help but chuckle. He turned off the light (or candle) and laid on his back. He started thinking about when he and the queen were having the pillow fight. "Why did I like it when I was on top of the queen like that?" He blushed at those thoughts and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep very quickly. While he was starting to fall asleep, the Queen rolled over and laid an arm around him. Starchy's flew open. He froze and saw that she was still asleep. For a few moments Starchbottom didn't move, afraid to wake her up. After realizing that she would probably stay in that position for a while, he decided to get comfortable. He scooted closer to the Queen and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and smiled. "Good night my queen." He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. Starchbottom then drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a BashfulxDelightful shipper...oh well. I'm just not a Queen of Hearts shipper.


End file.
